


Skeletons and the Private Eye

by SCP_66666



Category: Horrortale (Fandom), Swapfell (Fandom) Red, Underswap (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game), underfell (fandom)
Genre: Depression, Dog Family, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Multiple Selves, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Past Abuse Mentioned, Physical Disability, Reader is nicknamed, Reader suffers from DID, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Skelefamily (Undertale), Skeleton Puns, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Soulmate AU, Surface timeline, reverse-harem-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCP_66666/pseuds/SCP_66666
Summary: *Beep* *Beep* A simple beep can mean many things, from an alarm clock to a mother holding her child, *Beep* *Beep* *Beeeeeeeep* To the end of something important. It was unheard of to lose the words of their soulmate(s), but as luck would have it, Lo was a individual to not only lost a limb, but the very words that traced they to their soulmates.Lo runs a private eye and lives with the Dog family, so their life is peaceful until a night at Grillbys ends up with them running away from their future. But, fortunately for Lo, these skeletons never lets a good thing pass them by.This is more of a “I-wish-I-was-born-in-this-world” vent fanfiction, so sorry if this isn’t the story you had in mind.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Dogamy/Dogaressa (Undertale), Papyrus (G!tale)/Reader, Papyrus (Horortale)/Reader, Papyrus (Mafiatale)/Reader, Papyrus (Swapfell Red)/Reader, Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus(Underfell)/Reader, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (G!tale)/Reader, Sans (Horrortale)/Reader, Sans (Mafiatale)/Reader, Sans (Swapfell Red)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Skeletons and the Private Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> This is more of a “I-wish-I-was-born-in-this-world” vent fanfiction, so sorry if this isn’t the story you had in mind. I love reading Undertale/Reader stories, so I wanted to put my own twist on it, but also a hint of freedom from my current life.   
> I got the inspiration from Tyrant_Tortoise and their story “Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady”.   
> The nicknames for the alters will be in the beginning notes after this chapter.

#  Skeletons and the Private Eye 

## Introduction

##  A screen turns on, **Beep Beep** A simple beep could mean many different things, from an alarm clock to a mother holding her newborn child, **Beep Beep Beeeeeeep** To the end of something very important. The screen pauses and 22 cloaked figures, One covered in clocks and stardust, stands in front of the readers. “Did you all truly think that’s how this story would start? Sorry to disappoint, but not as well-“ The clock and star covered figure takes off her hood and shows a person with dark purple hair and a ticking clock in her right eye. -“My name is K, and i take care of the memory for Host (Lo), and this will just be a simple introduction before the story. The reason for it is because there are a few of us to introduce.” K steps back and a figure with fox ears steps up, they pull the hood off and silver hair falls down in a curtain and glowing red fox eyes stare down the readers, “My name is Df, and I take care of anyone that hurts Host.” She says as she steps back with nine silver fox tails trailing behind her. A figure with horns steps up next with a pep in her step, “Hi *giggles*, my name is J, and I keep the dark humor, and if you saw my eye, you would scream.” J says as she walked back, and three different height figures step up, one ruby red, one sapphire blue, and the last an emerald green. They each say something at the same time, “I’m R and I control fire”, “I’m S and I control water”, “I’m E and I control the ground and trees”, they step back without taking off their hoods. The last two figures steps up, the cloak leaving nothing to the imagination, “My name is SS and I make sure no one gets an stupid ideas of raping the Host.” She said as she took of her hood, black as night hair and eyes that could melt hearts. The second figure growls at SS and looks up at the readers, “I’m W and I take care of Host’s instincts that may hurt them.” She says as she steps back and the light fades, trapping the readers in a pitch blackness. “And we all hope you enjoy the story, and the each chapter a, or more, different personality will be in it, good luck.”

**Author's Note:**

> The nickname comes from Loki (Marvel & Norse Mythology), and its a name that I want to call myself. Yes, I suffer from DID, and other mental issues, but many of my alters have disabilities so that’s why the main character has both. Lo is demisexual, but wants to be in a poly relationships, so the main character will not end up with one skeleton.


End file.
